


24 colors pallete

by Mingyuspuppy



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Cute Huening Kai, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Huening Kai is a Baby, I'm torn whether to make them polyamory or not, M/M, They just love him so much, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, we shall see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mingyuspuppy/pseuds/Mingyuspuppy
Summary: This is my first fic in years! Hope you enjoy it uwu





	24 colors pallete

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in years! Hope you enjoy it uwu

Soobin walked his way into the hospital in Saturday’s mid-morning, sauntering with lagged steps between the all too familiar sea of peoples. He gripped his leather jacket close, whimpering. It’d been spring for two days and yet there was cold, there was melting ice everywhere and he had to watch his step lest he slips and drops dead into the hard ground.

Winter had always been that annoying in his mind.

He sighed, silvery white smoke exited his parted lips, and quickened his strides. He needed to arrive in time, or else Yeonjun’s going to nag about his tardiness. Again.

He didn’t need a lecturer nor a mother-hen.

And definitely not a raging-mad best friend slash family.

.

.

.

.

.

“Soobin! You’re here!” Yeonjun exclaimed, eyes sparkling with relief as he flailed his arms. “For a second there I thought you were lost! Thank god you finally found your way.”

He rolled his eyes. “You sound like I was going to escape.”

“Nah.” Yeonjun shrugged nonchalantly. “You might be. Who knows.”

“Whatever.” Soobin rolled his eyes again and dropped his body into the metal chair beside his friend’s bed. “So, just how long until you’re out from this place again?”

“A month, Soobin.” he shook his head in exasperation. “You always ask that every time you visit. I have a broken arm, remember?”

“It’s worth a try,” he said, putting his hand behind his head. “I wish it’s less than a month, though. This place sucks.”

“I know.” Yeonjun sighed. “You think I like it here? Nah. Why do you think I keep asking you to visit me?”

“Because you need attention that’s why.” he rolled his eyes. “But really, I’m not sure why you’re still asking me to visit when you already have your cute little boyfriend to keep you company. Though I’ve never met him in person, he seems like a good lad.” he paused, shrugging his shoulders. “Well, everyone is compared to you.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Yeonjun growled, but there’s a blush present on his cheek. “He’s just—a friend.”

Soobin chuckled. “Of course~ A friend~”

“You little—”

A small knock stopped his sentence. They turned around to see a nurse standing at the door.

“It’s time for your daily checkup, Yeonjun-goon,” she said, all smile and kind-eyes and Soobin frowned because it was _so_ fake.

_Hospital is a paradise of fakers_.

“I’m gonna wait outside,” Soobin said, standing up. “Will be back in a few.”

“Fine.” Yeonjun nodded, “Just don’t wander too far, okay? Trust me you will get lost.”

Soobin waved his hand around. “Yeah, yeah I know!”

.

.

.

.

Soobin turned to his right.

Then his left.

“Um. Where the heck his room again?”

Yep. He was lost.

“Why didn’t I listen to him?” he murmured to himself. “You’re a fool, Choi Soobin.”

Soobin tried to find his way again only to get lost even more. The corridors looked exactly the same and yet none of them bore his friend’s room numbers. _God, this is getting ridiculous,_ he grimaced. Soobin walked towards the open balcony, sighing.

That was the moment when he saw something in the garden below him. It was a young boy, clad in the hospital’s infamous blue garment and a pair of neon green slippers. He was running across the field in full speed, fluffy black hair flying in every direction possible as he clutched his hand against his chest. It took Soobin a full minute to recognize the stain of blood on the shirt he’s wearing and his heartbeat started to pick up. The thought of his bestfriend immediately slipped out from his mind as he turned around to find any stairs before going down.

Sadly, he lost sight of his fluffy head when a horde of nurses suddenly run by him, all very panicked and stressed. Soobin bit back his curses, breathing heavily.

_What the fuck was that?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if the chapter is short! This is only the prologue after all. What do you guys think? Please give me your thoughts! Thanks for reading uwu


End file.
